Someone New
by PeachesTrue
Summary: Bella dies in a car crash, Post eclipse. Edward is agonized but at home when Alice 'sees' it and they are able to stop him from going to Italy again. 2 years later, the Cullens are at Dartmouth. What happens when Bella goes there? Is it really Bella?
1. The World Has Crashed

**Author: **PeachesTrue

**Summary:** Bella dies in a car crash, Post eclipse. Edward is agonized but at home when Alice 'sees' it and the Cullens are able to stop him from going to Italy again. 2 years later, the Cullens are at Dartmouth. What happens when Bella turns up there? Is it really Bella?

**A/N: This stories been in my head for a while and I thought I might as well get it out and onto paper, well, screen. Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Bye, Edward" my Bella whispered in my ear. Her scent still scorched my throat but I could handle it, for her.

"I could still drive you home you know" I told her, like I'd told her a million times already.

"Edward I'll be fine" she murmured, pulling back, "You'll see me tonight. If you're really that worried that I won't get home then get Alice to keep an eye on me" I smirked,

"Fine, ALICE!!" I yelled and heard her response of,

"Yes, I know!!" Bella groaned and screwed her eyes tightly shut, blocking my window to her beautiful soul. She sighed,

"I didn't really mean that you know. I can get home own my own fine you know." I laughed. Yes, I did know that but it wouldn't stop me from worrying. It was only a few weeks from graduation when we could be married and I'd bite her. I wanted it and didn't want it. I wanted it because Bella would be stronger, she wouldn't smell as delicious and she'd be with me forever. All selfish I know, but I am essentially a selfish creature. Thus the reasons why I didn't want her to become such a despicable creature. Bella deserved so much more than me but I'd already tried that and it had failed horribly. She would always argue anyway that it was she that didn't deserve _me_. An insane train of thought, as if any devil could be worthy of an angel. I quickly pulled myself out of that thought. Bella was pulling away from me.

"I'll see you tonight then," I said finally helping her into her truck, acquiescing. Bella laughed and waved as she started her truck and drove down the driveway at an incredibly slow pace. I went inside to change. I had just pulled on a fresh shirt when Alice shrill shriek of 'Edward' rang through the house. I was by her side in seconds. Her dark eyes were wide and glazed over, her vision rushed into my head.

_Bella's head was swaying slightly at the music coming from her speakers. Debussy no doubt. Alice's vision was completely silent. A small smile graced Bella's lips. Her eyes however were trained on the road in front of her._

Suddenly Alice's visionflickered. Bella appeared again but at a different place, a place that definitely wasn't Forks.

_Bella's head was bopping to the music this time. As if it was something more modern. Her eyes were closed and a dark shadow was running along the road beside her. Bella's eyes opened and narrowed onto the shadow and she laughed. She shook her head and…_

Alice's vision flickered again.

_Bella's head was swaying again. Her eyes widened suddenly, she turned the wheel sharply. Not a good idea as she was on a bridge. Her truck fell off it and fell down into the shallow river below. Suddenly there was sound. Bella's scream off shock and terror; the muted crash of her truck hitting the shallow water. Bella crawled out. A gash ran across her head deeply and something was sticking out of her stomach. Her breathing was coming out in short, shallow gasps. She grabbed a stone and started to drag it across her truck's door…_

"No!!" I yelled. Launching myself from the house in the direction Bella would have gone. A single mantra repeated in my head over and over.

'Why did you let her go? You shouldn't off let her go. Why?'

I know why. Because Bella had put forward very strong points on why she could drive home on her own. Damn her! Why did she have to have such strong logic?! Why did I have to give in? I reached the bridge where Bella had fallen off and I immediately saw why. A large patch of ice covered most of the right lane. Bella had seen it at the last minute and swerved to avoid it. I could see where her truck had careened off the edge, the barrier was broken outward and there were still a few sparks lit from where metal ha scrapped metal. I could hear the faintest heartbeat; the shallowest breathing. I was down by the truck in seconds flat. There etched crudely onto the metal was Bella's message.

'_**Guess you were right. I love y**_-'

It ended suddenly, as if she'd just suddenly stopped. There were no drag marks. She hadn't fallen to the ground, too exhausted to continue. And she hadn't stopped and dragged herself away, there was no track marks.

Then it hit me. Bella wasn't here. Her truck was but she wasn't. It was then I realised the beating had stopped. It was silent except for the howling of a wolf in the distance (No human would have heard it) and the faint cawing of a raven even further in the distance. **(A/N: Ravens are the living symbol of death. Medieval people used to believe that if you heard a raven crow then someone had just died)**

One word was running through my mind as my family arrived.

_Italy._

"Hold him." I heard Alice say. Emmett and Jasper immediately held both my arms.

"You're not going off to Italy again, Edward. Bella wouldn't have wanted that. Besides, Bella's not here and Alice is wrong sometimes. Remind yourself what happened last time, son" I heard Carlisle say. I'd known they weren't going to let me go anywhere from the moment Emmett and Jasper had gripped me. Italy was no longer and option, and therefore death. I'd be trapped here for eternity. Alone. As they dragged me back home. I caught Carlisle, inspecting Bella's scrawled message and the area around it that gave the impression that she'd simply disappeared. An impossibility. Then a single thought entered my mind that made me shut down completely.

_Before she left, I didn't tell her I loved her. I didn't even call her 'love'._


	2. The Same New Girl

EPOV

It's been 2 years. It's been longer than when I left her but this time the agony is worse. So much worse because I know that she's no longer in this world. We'd never been able to find her body. All the rescue teams in Forks, Port angles and Olympia couldn't find her. I knew that if she'd survived though she would have come back to me. Charlie ended up having a memorial instead of a funeral. You can't have a funeral without a body. He also ended up marrying the widowed Sue Clearwater, late Harry Clearwater's wife. The one who's funeral Charlie had been at when I'd called before I left for Italy.

_Italy_. My family still hasn't let me out of their sight. I still haven't had my chance to find relief yet. Find death. I could probably just cross the Forks Treaty Line and aggravate the wolves but that would just put danger on my family. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't be selfish anymore. I wouldn't go down that line of thought any more. It just led to more pain. It just made me think of _her_ and how selfless she was, how utterly _good_.

Away from that thought. There was supposed to be a new girl here at Dartmouth. Yes, we're now in Collage under the names of Whitlock and Brandon. Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Edward _Brandon_. We switch last names almost every time we most. At least next time it's going to be Hale and Masen. A thought crossed my mind and I almost laughed. _She _wouldn't have liked the implications of that. I walked into the cafeteria and was assaulted by the students of Dartmouth's thoughts.

_The square root of 123 is…_

_My mum's birthday is in a week. I wonder if she'll like the…_

_Damn there's nothing on the menu that I like…_

_Oh my god. Edward Brandon is soo the hottest piece of meat in the school… _(cue internal retching)

_Oh god yum!! They have lasagne!!_

_92% on my test. My Dad will so proud. He was when he got in here. If only I was doing what I wanted…_

_If only my parents approved of me wanting to become a journalist…_

_My designs are due next period and I'm not done yet!!_

…Silence…

I froze on the spot. Only one person was silent to me. I breathed at the same time that a warm, small, feminine figure crashed into me. Her arms wrapped around me and she buried her face in my chest. I was just still in shock. This girl wasn't her. She wasn't Bella, yet she was silent to me and was acting as if she knew me. As if she knew me very well. The whole cafeteria had gone silent. This was the first time since we moved here that someone outside our family other than the teachers had interacted with us.

"Ryan…" she whispered blissfully. My head jerked down to look at her and then backwards so fast it would have given a human whiplash. She looked exactly like her and I hadn't even seen her face yet. Reddish-brown straight hair to the middle of her back; slightly curvy but not majorly so; not too skinny but not pudgy, not at all. She seemed to notice my discomfort and looked up at me. I drew in a deep breath that I didn't need and dragged her out of the room, my sibling following me.

Her _eyes_. Dear god her _eyes_. Her eyes were the exact melted chocolate colour that _hers_ had been. Her face was the exact shape _hers_ had been. Her hair framed her face exactly the same way that _hers _had. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. This was a trick of some sort. It wasn't her, it just couldn't be. And in any case, she would have returned to me if she wasn't … dead.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled. The Bella look-alike recoiled.

"Ryan? I'm, I'm _me_. If this just some stupid prank out of your anger because I didn't find you sooner then…then please stop. God, why'd you have to move?"

"I'm not Ryan" I replied coolly. Suddenly seeing that this girl had obviously made a mistake between me and another person. Her head snapped up. Her eyes hard with anger, flaming with fury the same way Bella's had when she was mad. I took a step back.

"That's impossible," she said, "You're the only vegetarians apart from the Ilaneds that you know of. It isn't _funny_, Ryan. You're seriously scaring me now."Her head fell forward as I smelt the faint salt that came with tears. I sighed and stepped forward and reached out to cup her face gently. I lifted and whispered,

"What's your name? Where'd your friends move from? You look so much like the one I love. The one I lost. I'd understand that pain. But trust me, I'm not your Ryan." More tears fell but she wiped them away.

"My name's Gabrielle Allebasi Naws. The Nellucs moved from Butte Falls 2 years ago after my supposed death." There was silence. Her words rung in all our heads, 'Supposed death'.

Then Alice broke the silence,

"Allebasi?" Gabrielle smiled,

"My middle name is something my mum made up. I think it's pretty cool. It's Isabella backwards."


	3. Is She Isabella?

EPOV

No. No, that's impossible. She's not Bella. SHE'S NOT BELLA! SHE'S _NOT_ … Bella. But what was this about false dying and _her _vegetarians? What about her _Ryan_ … who the hell was _he_? The Nellucs … Nelluc. Cullen. My thoughts went into overdrive. N-E-L-L-U-C. C-U-L-L-E-N. Nelluc, Cullen. One in the same just as Allebasi was one in the same with Isabella. Pain tore swiftly through me. This girl, whoever she was wasn't my Bella, just as I wasn't her Ryan. Yet I couldn't shake how amazingly similar we seemed to be. She looked _exactly _like my love and I looked, I'm guessing, _exactly_ like hers. I'm a vegetarian vampire and apparently her love was as well. Hell, I'm _sure _her love had been. She even knew our _nickname_! Too similar, too similar, _too similar_!

"Isabella" I murmured flatly. Alice glanced at me, her expression shocked and apologetic.

"What?" Gabrielle queried, looking confused. Alice answered,

"His love's full first name was Isabella. She preferred Bella though. He hasn't heard that name out loud for 2 years. He's shied away from it since the day she died. It wouldn't be that hard to assume that it's a bit of a shock for Edward to hear it again, especially coming from the mouth of a girl who looks so much like her, Gabrielle."

"Rye" she corrected immediately. My eyes shot up.

"What?" I snapped. She cringed away from me suddenly and my siblings gave me glares and dirty looks. I couldn't care less.

"It's what I prefer to be called. I hate Gabby. I makes me sound cute and cuddly and childish. I like Rye. It's better than people having to call me Gabrielle all the time. The long name is just a Rye is better than Reille, which is just the end of my name. I liked it as well because if you shortened Ryan, you'd have Rye. I liked having that in common with him. You, damn aren't you remembering this. There's no way you aren't him!" she said staring straight at me the entire time, growing more confident at the end. It was amazing that her reasons for the nickname were so similar to Bella's. I can't believe that this girl still thought that I was hers. I must look and act almost exactly like him.

"I'm not your Ryan, Rye."

"Of coarse you are. Albeit you're not wearing the usual rocker tee, black jacket and tinted sunglasses, but you're him."Rocker t-shirt and tinted glasses. _That _did not sound like me. How could she have me mixed me up with _that _person? "You're vampires, you feed only off animals, you're eyes are exactly the same colour as his-"

"My eyes change colour" how could she have overlooked that point? She knew what we were, she'd just said so.

"Yours all do, your hair is exactly the same shade, your siblings are all here, you're at Dartmouth where we planned to go together. Everything just fits."

"My personality doesn't." she frowned, looking so much like my Bella in that moment that I fell like sinking to my knees and falling back into my despair. I used to think that there was no way I could exist in a world where she didn't. That I'd simply die without her. I had proved myself wrong. But then again, _this_ was barely existing, I was pretty much dead anyway. I was just going through the motions, to myself, I _was _dead. I was dead inside. And my heart no longer beat because it no longer had hers to beat _for_. I forced those thoughts away and continued. "From what you've said about Ryan, then I am nothing like him. He sounds very modern. I am old fashioned. Bella was too, we were perfected for each other. I don't get that connection with you so I know that you aren't her. I listen to classical music, like Debussy-"

"Debussy?" I ignored her and kept going. By this stage, I wasn't surprised that she didn't know Debussy.

"I play piano-"

"So did he, and guitar."

"Precisely my point. I don't like guitar. I read mysteries and non-fiction. I play baseball. I will never touch or love another woman except my Bella."

"God, can't you see that I'm her. The one you're talking about? … Edward? I'm your Bella. Isabella Swan."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(A/N: I thought about leaving it here but I thought, no, too short. Yes, thank me)**

Jasper's head snapped up.

_Edward. She's lying. She's just trying to get you. She still believes totally that you're Ryan. And that if pretending to be your Bella is what gets you to go back to her, then she'll do it._

I nodded my thanks to Jasper.

"You are not her. You'll never be her." I tried to get past her and storm out of the room. But she jumped onto me and attached her lips to mine.

My head was screaming at me. No, this is wrong. She's not her. She's not her. This is wrong. She looks like her but she doesn't feel right, she doesn't taste right, she doesn't _smell_ right. She looks like her but she's _not_ BELLA! My mind yelled at me to push her away to just get her away from touching me. From doing something only _Bella_ should. I could almost hear Bella telling Rye to go away and find another man because I was taken. After she pulled her off me first though. But no Bella came pulled Rye off me. I should have pushed her off myself anyway but I couldn't move.

When she finally pulled off me she was pouting. She didn't like that I hadn't responded, that I hadn't grabbed hold of her and shoved my tongue down her throat. She slipped off me slowly, seeing the dead, blank, broken expression on my face. I knew it was there. I could see it and my siblings' minds and that's what I was feeling. Dead, blank, not here, vacant. I couldn't quite believe that I'd just been kissed by someone that wasn't my Bella. I drifted back from Rye and walked out slowly. When I left the school I started running. Anything to get away from there, away from _her_. It started to rain, unsurprisingly. But as it started to pour down and soak my clothes and plaster my wild hair to my head, I couldn't hold out any longer and I collapsed. I let the sobs control me as I curled up into a tight ball against the trunk of a huge dead tree. Ironic, I know; two dead things alone in a forest full of life. Me and the tree, dead, inside out.

Just one thought ran through my mind and I hated myself for thinking of it the way I did.

_Where the hell is my Bella?_


	4. Filler

GPOV (RPOV is Rosalie, G is for Gabrielle)

I saw him run off and I almost cried. Hell, since when had Ryan ever run from me. Yeah, when he realised that he was falling in love with me but now … now he knew kept talking about some girl called Bella. I felt a single, lone tear escape and run down my cheek. I saw my family converge on me. And then they started shouting.

"…How could you do that to him?…"

"…As if he wasn't broken enough already…"

"…Maybe he's on his way to Volterra now…"

"…"

The only person who didn't speak was my small, pixie best friend. I turned to her, needed someone who would console me.

"Debby?..."I whispered out, knowing that they would hear me. Her eyes widened before she walked forward and asked,

"So … if I'm Debby to you. Then who is everybody else?"

EPOV

I had definitely been here I while. Actually I wasn't too sure. Time seemed to lull around me as I thought of Bella for the first time in 2 so very long years. Her smile, her scent, her beating heart, her glowing kindness, her indescribable beauty, her innocence, her scarlet red blush, her tinkling laughter that flowed like a stream, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her hair turned red in the sunlight, the way … the way … the way …

I was still hunched up against the old, twisted, dead tree. The rain was still pouring down on me, not that I could get any more wet. Not that I could get sick. Not that I could die of the pain I was feeling. Bella … Bella … Oh, Bella … Bella, I'm sorry … Bella, I kissed another … Oh, Bella … Bella.

JPOV

When Alice asked her what she thought the rest of us were all called her emotions went into complete and utter turmoil. She felt confused, distraught, amazed, angry, hurt and strangely, she was calm. Her voice spoke out clearly, as if she was sure once she told us we would be fine again, that we would know her. I knew we wouldn't … but she sure didn't. She still felt hope and felt that she _knew_ that we were her family. We weren't but I had a feeling we'd try.

"Sean," she said, pointing to me, "Juliette," she pointed to Rosalie, "Justin," Emmet, "And then there's Ryan and Debby." She looked pointedly at my Alice. Alice looked almost sad as she told her our real names and that we weren't her family. The family of vegetarians she had known in Oregon. Then she laughed. She laughed.

"Of course you are, Debby. There's no-one else. No other family. Come on, I want to see Nicolas and Sarah!" she exclaimed excitedly and grabbed Ali's hand pulling her out of the empty classroom.


End file.
